Jump High
by HerpDerp69
Summary: The Teen Titans! as normal high school teenagers... because i'm weird and like these kinds of fics multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first chapter of my first Titans fic! yay! This is a school fic and has nothing to do with superheroes. Sorry. I like these kinds of fics... :) For those of you who are reading my other fic, Karakura High, I'm not ditching it. I promised I wouldn't and I'm not. I've just not been able to work on it for a while, so I've forgotten some of my ideas and this one is fresh so I want to get this one started. ANYWAY! I probably won't be able to really work on this (or my other fic) until I get a break, just letting you know... **

**So before you read I'm using the characters actual identities so here's a guide to the names and characters, for this chapter:**

**Starfire - Kori Anders**

**Raven - Rachel Roth**

**Beast Boy - Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg - Victor "Vic" Stone**

**Terra - Terra Markov**

**Robin - Richard "Dick" Grayson**

**if i get names wrong i'm sorry, i'm using the names from the first source i find, and for future characters who's names I couldn't find I'll make up... sorry**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Okay, lets review quickly. When I meet someone I say "Hello, how are you? My name is Kori Anders. What is you-" No! Wait, "your"... or is it yours... ugh! I hate pronouns... Why did I pick English? German would probably have been easier... but it's still too close to home... Sigh... Where did I put my flash cards?_

Kori Anders fished through her backpack for her flash cards and reviewed for the 20th time on her flight to the US. She had been switching between reviewing her english and studying the packet on her host family and school. She switched back to the packet and reread the paragraph written by the girl she would be staying with, her host sister, Rachel Roth.

"My name is Rachel. I'm a quiet person, I read a lot, and I enjoy time by myself. I have one friend, but he's the best friend I could ever have and that's what counts. My parents really think it would be good for all of us to be a host family."

_I hope we can become friends! Then you'll have two good friends! And when I make more friends then you'll make more friends!_ Kori jumped up excitedly when the pilot announced their arrival. _Please like me Rachel!

* * *

_

"Her plane has landed, she should be coming out of the gate any minute now."

"I know mom."

"Remember to be nice. She'll be staying with us all year."

"I know dad."

"Don't forget to smile dear."

"I know."

"And-"

"Guys! We've been over everything okay. I know!" Rachel turned away from her parents and sighed. They've been preparing everything for a full month now. She was really getting annoyed with the fact that there would be another person living in her house.

"Is that her?" Mrs. Roth asked, "check the picture they sent us."

Mr. Roth raised the sign with Kori's name plastered across, the girl timidly started walking toward them.

"Hello. Are you Roths?" she asked with a heavy accent.

"Yes! Hello Kori! Did I say that right? How was your flight?" Mrs. Roth asked, trying hard not to scare the girl by jumping and hugging her.

"Yes, you did. It was great!" Kori responded slowly due to translation issues she still had. _I hope I get better at this... There's so much I'd like to say! _

Kori noticed Rachel and got really excited. "Hello! You are Rachel! Are you not? I hope we become great friends!"

"Hi Kori." Rachel said with no emotion.

"Do you have all of your bags Kori?" Mr. Roth picked up Kori's duffle bag, "we'll take you home now."

* * *

**Beeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep. CRASH! **Garfield Logan smashed down the snooze button on his alarm clock and rolled of the bed. He laid there for a while waiting for the clock to go off again. _Damn school. Today starts the rest of my horrible high school life. I wonder if it'll beat middle school... _**Beeeeeeeeep. **With that he got up and got ready for school, he only gave himself 15 minutes to get ready and apparently it wasn't enough, he ended up running out to the bus just as it pulled up. He sat next to the only familiar face in the back of the bus, his best friend and only friend, Terra Markov.

"You made it!" She exclaimed, "this must be a good sign. You always miss the bus on the first day!"

"Heh heh, thanks, but probably not."

"Oh come on Garfield! High school is going to be different! I know it!"

Terra and Garfield have been friends since second grade and they never were able to fit in very well. Garfield had grown used to his situation, but Terra had been saying the same thing every year since fourth grade. He stopped believing her in middle school.

"Sure Ter."

"I mean it Garfield! We'll not only fit in, but we'll be popular and we'll have lots of friends!"

"Okay, but I'll always be your numero uno amigo!" _Unless I became your numero uno boyfriend... _Garfield blushed a little.

"Of course!" Terra grinned.

* * *

"Hey Luke! Think fast!"

Luke turned to see a football heading straight for his face. He closed his eyes tightly bracing himself for the impact.

"I got it!" Victor Stone reached out and caught the ball with one hand and threw the ball right back in the guys stomach. "Ben, I think you forgot Luke doesn't do football!"

Luke looked up at his friend and smiled. "How was your summer Vic?"

"It was okay. A lot of conditioning. We have our first game tonight. You going?"

"Sure. As long as I can get a ride home. I'm not sixteen yet..."

Vic laughed. "I'll give you a lift. No prob. You gotta see my baby! Worked all summer for her!"

"Awesome! Hey! Look, there's the freshmen group! Wanna give them a greeting?"

"You were a freshman last year. Remember? Be nice."

"But you're a senior! You've got a right!"

"Well, I'm not gonna use it. I'll see you after school." Vic walked off to his first class just as the first bell rang.

* * *

"Rachel! Wait! I do not know where the class is!" Kori called after Rachel as she shuffled off to class.

"Ask a teacher, you're new so you can be late. I can't!" She called behind her, "good luck!"

Kori watched Rachel hurry away and felt very lost. People were moving all around her. She didn't know who to ask for help, she kept walking around, in small circles, turning, looking for someone who might be helpful.

"Lost?" someone said behind her. Most of the students were already gone. She turned and saw the security guard who sat at the entrance to the building, in fact she was still at the entrance. "The main office is right there. They can help you."

"Oh. Thank you very much." Kori gave him a small nod and quickly walked to the main office. There were a few kids in there already. Two were sitting next to a door in the back of the room, the door had the words 'Principle's Office' on it. Both looked very angry. Another kid was talking to the lady at the front desk, she handed him a slip of paper and he started filling something out. Kori went to stand behind him to wait to talk to the lady at the desk.

"Yes?" She said sounding already annoyed with the day.

"Um. Hello. My host sister left me alone and I do not know where to find my class."

"You don't have a map? All the freshmen get a map."

"I am not a freshman."

The boy next to her looked up. He handed the lady the paper and turned to Kori.

"I can show you to your class if you'd like."

"Oh that would be most great!"

"Are you an exchange student?"

"Yes I am. My name is Kori Anders!"

"Richard. You can call me Dick."

"It is very nice to meet you Dick."

"Great," the lady at the desk sighed, "now that you two know each other, get to class!"

* * *

"Hey Ter! Over here!" Garfield called when he saw Terra enter the cafeteria. She smiled and walked over to him.

"There's no one at this table. Lets go sit over there." She pointed to a table that was starting to fill up in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Uh.. but we don't know any of them."

"Oh come on. We can't just wait to be invited to sit with people, that will take forever." She grabbed his arm, he grabbed his lunch and was pulled over to the other table.

"Hi. Can we sit with you guys?" Terra asked one of the boys sweetly.

"Sure. I'm Luke. Are you guys freshmen?"

"Yeah. I'm Terra, this is Garfield." She said as they sat down.

Luke laughed, "Garfield?!"

Garfield turned away from the two, trying to mentally prepare himself for the rest of their awkward lunch. Other people started sitting at the table. Terra had chosen well, this was the popular table. Girls with expensive purses and good looking guys sat down with them. Garfield stood out like a sore thumb, and everyone knew it.

"Uh... I think you're at the wrong table, this one is ours." one of the girls with too much eyeshadow said.

"He's cool Ellen. He's with her." Luke said pointing at Terra.

"Is he's your boyfriend?!" Ellen looked surprised, she had just been talking to Terra earlier about purses.

"Oh no! Gar is my best friend!" Terra quickly said.

"Gar?" the guy named Ben asked from the other side of the table.

"His name is Garfield!" Luke couldn't keep from laughing.

"Like that fat cat?" another guy asked, the whole table was focused on Garfield now.

Garfield turned bright red. _How many damn times are they going to go over this? _

"Hey guys what's up?" a big guy sat next to Garfield and every one turned to him. Shouts of "Hey Vic!" "VICTOR STONE!" What's up Vic?" "Ready for the game tonight Vic?" floated around the table. He was obviously very well liked in the group. He turned to Garfield and Terra.

"Hey. I'm Vic."

"Uh... hi."

"Hi! I'm Terra, this is Gar!" She made a point not to call him Garfield and embarrass him all over again.

"Nice to meet you Terra, Gar. That's short for Garfield right? Cool name!" He gave them a friendly smile and turned his attention to the guy who just sat next to him and chatted away.

Terra smiled at Garfield and gave him a friendly nudge then turned her attention back to Ellen and Luke. Garfield focused on his food, when he finished he watched everyone talk, he glanced at Terra every 5 seconds. He didn't relate to anyone in this group, he couldn't find a place to enter their conversations or think of anything cool to say to start a new one. He noticed Victor was making his way around the table, talking to everyone.

"So Gar, what classes are you taking this semester?" Garfield couldn't believe that Victor Stone was actually talking to him.

* * *

"Thank you very much for showing me where me classes are, Dick."

"'My classes' and no prob. Your classrooms have been pretty close to mine so it's been easy."

"But you do not have to do that and thank you again for correcting _my_ english. I very much hate the pronouns."

Dick laughed, "want to sit with my friends and I? We're over there." He pointed to a table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I should try to find my host sister."

"Alright, feel free to bring her over to sit with us."

"Yes, thank you."

Dick smiled at her and walked over to his friends. Kori looked around and found Rachel getting out of the lunch line.

"Rachel! Where will we do the eating of lunch? I've been invited to eat with Richard Grayson, but if you don't want to then I will sit with you."

"You know Dick?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. I was going to sit with him anyway."

"That is most wonderful! Let us go!" Kori grabbed Rachel's arm and ran over to Dick's table. "Hello Dick, this is my host sister!"

Dick turned around and smiled "Hey Rachie!"

Rachel's face twitched a little, but her expression didn't change. _Did she blush a little? Oh! Does she like him!? That would be great! _ Kori thought.

Kori and Rachel sat down, Rachel next to Dick and Kori next to Rachel. There were a few other people at the table, but Rachel didn't pay any attention to them. Dick started introducing them to Kori. In front of her was Scott, Leah, and Nick.

Leah was directly in front of Rachel, she had her lunch pushed away and she was working on a sketch in front of her, the guys next to her were complaining to her about being antisocial and to put the drawing away. Scott finally pulled it away from under her, this created a long line across the sketch where Leah's pencil had just been. Leah made a face, looked up at him with an intense glare and punched him square in the face.

"Leah!" Dick said, "Be careful, we don't want you suspended again!"

"He deserved it." She said calmly taking the drawing back and continuing where she left off, without erasing the line.

Kori saw Rachel roll her eyes at Leah and wondered why. Then she wondered why she wrote that she only had one friend when there were three people here other than Dick. _Did something happen between them?_

"Hey Kori, what's your next class?" Dick said through a mouthful of food.

"I have..." she grabbed her schedule from her bag, "Calculus AB."

"What room?"

"510B."

"Oh, that's upstairs, I'm going to the other side of the school. Is anyone going near there?"

"I have the same class." Nick said, he smiled at Kori, "Maybe we can sit next to each other."

"Yes! That would be wonderful! I have a class with a person I know!"

"We have Physics together." Rachel said quietly.

"Yes, I had almost forgotten. I can not wait for Physics!" Kori turned her attention to Rachel for the rest of lunch since Rachel didn't talk to anyone else, except Dick. If Kori was going to help Rachel she had to get to know her first.

* * *

Garfield was planning on walking Terra back to her class after lunch, but that ass Luke had beaten him too it. He tried not to worry about it for the rest of the day and just focus on the school work and the comforting thought that no one at that table was on their bus on the way home. When Terra came running towards him at the end of the day his heart started pounding faster.

"Hey Gar! Wanna come to the football game with me?"

"Uh, sure. What about our traditional first day of school pizza and a a horror movie night."

"We're in high school now Gar. New school, new traditions!"

"Okay. My sister's going, we can probably go home with her."

"That's great! Then we won't look lame waiting for our parents! We better hurry to the Starbucks across the street, that's were Luke said everyone will meet up."

"We're going with Luke?" Garfield felt the green-eyed monster of jealousy awaken within him.

"Yeah! I think he likes me! Isn't that great?! If he asks me out he could be my first boyfriend!"

"Yeah... Ter that sounds great... I'm happy for you..."

* * *

**I'm going to stop right here and make chapter 2 about the game, it'll probably be shorter, but i don't know i've just started.... i hope this came out okay, i'll probably come back and read it in a week and want to change everything.... i hope you liked it... if you actually sat and read this whole chapter congratulations! I love you! it really means a lot! :)**

**till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so a warning.... I don't really like this chapter.... i'm not happy with it at all. i'm trying to get everything out of the way so i can move along to the real story, where i'll add more characters from teen titans. after this chapter i promise it'll be more interesting... or at least i'll try.... if anyone has any ideas about what i can do to make this chapter better please let me know. i'd really appreciate it!**

**oh and i'd like to thank Moody 1656 for adding this story to their story alert and MilesTailsPrower908 for adding this story to their favorite story list. I LOVE YOU BOTH JUST FOR READING! THANK YOU!**

**also i forgot to put the disclaimer on the first story... that's it i own nothing, now i don't need to say it again right?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Victor Stone was not ready for this game. Right before warmups he'd unfortunately passed by Heather, his ex-girl friend who only just broke up with him two weeks ago, after admitting that she cheated on him. He had seen Heather wrapped up in the arms of Tony, the star football player from East, the rival high school they were playing against tonight.

"Hey Vic, you okay? You look nauseous." The coach asked.

"Heather."

"Do you need to sit out?"

"Yeah. Sorry coach."

"Alright I'll get Ben to in for you. Do you think you can play by the second half?"

"Sure coach, I just need a little time."

* * *

"Oh Rachel! My very first american football game! Are you excited!? I am much excited!"

"Kori, it's 'I'm really excited'." Dick corrected, then he turned to Rachel. "I can't believe Kori got you to go to a game Rachie, I've been trying since freshmen year!"

"I can't believe Kori got my parents to lock me out of my own house so I could go to this stupid game."

"Hehe! You never know Rachel! You might _really_ like this game!" Kori said bubbly with laughter.

"Hey, there's Scott and Leah!" Dick pointed at two people sitting at the top of the bleachers. Leah was hunched over her sketch book and Scott was animatedly talking at her. She nodded every once in a while, but mostly ignored him.

"Where is Nick? He said he would meet us here did he not?" Kori was worried a little, if Nick didn't show up then they wouldn't be paired off and Kori wouldn't be able to see if Dick and Rachel liked each other or not.

"Right behind you Kori." Nick said over her shoulders.

"AH! Nick! You did the startling to me!"

Nick laughed, "Kori you're so cute!"

"I remind you of a stuffed animal?"

Nick kept laughing.

"No, Kori. He's flirting with you." Dick whispered to her.

"Flirting? I am sorry. I do not know that word."

"It means he's trying to get you to like him romantically." Rachel said in a cold voice.

"Hey! Guys!" Nick was blushing now, "way to ruin it!"

"Uh, friends? Let us hurry and sit down with Scott and Leah!" Kori blushed and ran up to Leah and Scott. She sat next to Leah and called to Nick to sit next to her. Rachel and DIck followed surprised. Nick's embarrassment immediately switched to over confidence and he quickly started up a conversation with Kori. _Good, Scott will be distracted by Leah, Leah will be distracted by her drawing, and Nick will be distracted by me. Leaving Rachel and Dick to talk to each other and while I observe. This will definitely work for sure! Sorry for using you Nick....

* * *

_

Garfield wished he could leave early, but he couldn't. He had to wait until his sister decided to leave, and she warned him that she'd be leaving long after the game ended. So he was stuck with Luke and and his friends until the game ended. Luke was all over Terra, they talked and laughed. Garfield watched as Terra laughed at a new inside joke between her and Luke. When the game started Luke taught Terra the rules of the game, with an arm around her shoulders and his lips near her ear.

Garfield felt like dying. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and told the group he was going to get popcorn. No one noticed. He walked toward the concession stand and waited in line. "Stupid Luke." he muttered to himself.

"Stupid what?" The girl in front of him turned around.

"Huh?! Nothing. I was talking about someone else. Sorry."

"Do not be sorry. It is okay. I thought you said something in my own language, but it was just someone's name, was it not?"

"Yeah. A jerk's name."

The girl giggled.

"What?"

"Luke, in my language the word 'Lukis' is an insult."

"Haha! AWESOME! I love your language!" Garfield smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Garfield Logan, Gar for short."

"It is very nice to meet you Gar. I am Kori Anders." She smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

Kori had left the group because Rachel was getting suspicious. Kori was doing a bad job about being discreet with her curiosity and Rachel picked up on it.

"Kori? Let's go get some popcorn." She had said.

"What? Why? I do not have the hunger."

"Because you're acting strange. Let's go."

"No! It is okay. I will go get the refreshments myself!" and with that she ran away from Rachel to the concession stand.

* * *

"So, uh Kori, wanna come sit with me and the losers I was telling you about? I really need someone to save me from the stupidity!" Gar begged.

"Oh! I am very sorry Garfield, but I just forgot. I am trying to... uh... what is the english word.... um... do the setting up of a boy and a girl..."

"You're setting up two people. I get it."

"I would very much like to invite you, but I can not. Next time?"

"Yeah... sure..." Garfield forced a laugh, "Maybe next time you can set me up!"

"You are being sarcastic. My host parents say that about Rachel a lot."

"It's okay. I'll see you later." Garfield headed back to the bleachers, the game was mostly over anyway. He hoped he would be able to last the rest of the game.

But when Garfield got back to where the group was sitting, they were gone. They ditched him while he was away.

"Great. Now I'm stuck here by myself."

* * *

"Hey Kori, what took you so long?" Nick said as she sat down next to her. "Half of your popcorn is gone!"

"I am very sorry. I got distracted. I made a new friend!"

"Cool, who?" Dick asked.

"His name was Garfield Logan. He is here with a bunch of _jerks_. That is what he said, not me!"

Dick laughed. "Why didn't you invite him to hang out with us then? He might have had a much better time."

"Uh... he did not want to. He was here with his best friend too." Kori was proud of herself for thinking that excuse up relatively fast, but she did not miss Rachel's eye raise. _Oh she knows. She's going to ask me about it tonight. What am I going to do?!

* * *

_

When Vic went in for the second half no one could have known how depressed he was. He was doing great. Until Tony went in for the 4th quarter. Tony tackled and tackled Vic, the team was getting nowhere. The quarterback had to think of a new plan, so the team could break the tie. The quarterback decided to play like usual then switch the pass at the very last second to the other receiver to his left. It worked, Jump High was a head and the game ended. But Victor felt terrible. He took his time walking to the locker room. On the way to the locker room he noticed a familiar nervous looking freshman looking terribly lost.

"Gar? What's up?" Vic said trying not to sound too upset.

"V-Victor?"

"You can call me Vic. Are you okay?"

"Uh... yeah I just need to find my sister.... and Terra." _She probably ditched me.... _"Are you okay? You don't sound good."

"I'm fine... just a little disappointed with my performance in the 4th quarter," he sighed. _Heather..._

"Oh, you know I'd say that you were great, but I had no idea where you were or how this game works. But we won!"

"Yeah, I was the guy that kept getting tackled as soon as the quarterback passed me the ball."

"Oh.... uh well at least you caught the ball!"

Victor laughed. "Thanks Gar. I'm gonna go wash off. If Terra was with Luke then I'm meeting him out front to take him home. Maybe he'll know where she is."

"Okay! Thanks Victor! See ya!"

* * *

Terra was with Luke and Ellen when Garfield found her.

"Hey, uh Terra. We've got to go find my sister before she leaves without us."

"Gar! Where did you go? I thought you ditched us." Terra said.

"I told you I was getting popcorn, but when I got back everyone was gone."

"Sorry, we went back to Starbucks since the game was getting a little boring."

"Oh, well uh, my sister? We better go."

"Sorry Gar. When I though you ditched me I asked Luke if I could catch a ride with him. We're waiting for Victor now. You go on ahead. If you call her cell you can probably figure out where she is."

"Yeah. Bye."Garfield turned and walked back toward the field. He called his sister. ".... WHAT?! .... YOU ALREADY LEFT?! .... ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? .... Well turn around! .... Mom will be pissed if she finds out you left me here alone. .... yeah, I'll meet you at the front. .... Not a word. Bye."

_Alone again.

* * *

_

**YAY! I'm done with that chapter and now the story can move on! (I really don't like beginnings) Let me know if you have any ideas about what I can do for this chapter. I want the same basic points to get across, but i just don't like how this chapter came out.... maybe it's because i'm sick hahaha maybe once i get better I'll figure something out.... **

**thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weee...... here's chapter 3! barely edited but gotten out as quickly as possible so we can move on to better more exciting things! **

**Oh! and a really quick thing that might be fun for some people. I've made the class schedules for Vic, Dick, Rachel, Kori, Gar, and Terra incase you guys are interested I will put it up at the end of the chapter, that way you can see who has similar classes, and you will know what time of the day it is when I mention a certain class.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Okay Kori! What were you up to?!" Rachel asked as Dick drove away and was out of sight.

"Uh...." _Shit. I knew this was coming. I should probably just tell the truth, maybe I'll get a straight out answer! Yeah! I should have done this first._

"Kori? Spit it out. Why were you acting so weird with Dick and I?"

"Do you like him Rachel? Romantically? I wanted-"

Rachel burst out laughing. "Are you serious?! That's what you were up too?!"

"I guess you do not like him romantically." Kori was slightly disappointed, but happy that Rachel was laughing, she hadn't seen Rachel laugh before.

Rachel stopped laughing. "Don't. You. DARE. Do ANYTHING like that again!" She said in a very cold voice.

Kori was too scared to say anything.

"I don't like it when people go behind my back. Do it again and I'll never speak to you again." Rachel glared at Kori then walked up the stairs, she stopped at the top and turned around. "Let me know next time you're up to something like that, then I can stop you before you do something stupid. Now Nick's going to be all over you for months!" She laughed for a split second and disappeared.

_Did she just- Why does that scare me?

* * *

_

Victor quietly drove the loud obnoxious teens to each of their homes. Terra, Luke, and Ellen laughed in the back, and Ben went on and on about the game next to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ben asked, "you haven't really been listening."

"I'm just tired. That's all."

"That's not it. Was it because of Heather and Tony?"

Vic didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't talk to me about it." Then Ben turned around to flirt with the girls behind him. Luke gave Ben a look then put an arm around Terra.

Vic saw them in the rearview mirror and remembered Garfield. "Hey Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"Gar was looking for you after the game. Make sure you call him when you get home, to let him know your okay. He was really worried."

"Oh. I already talked to him. He's fine."

_Is he? _Vic asked himself.

* * *

Garfield didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to even lift up his arm to turn the alarm clock off. He especially didn't want to get on the bus with Terra and hear all about her night with Luke. He just laid there, motionless, for a good 30 minutes until his mom came in to yell at him, she changed her mind when she saw him. She took one look at him and said, "I'll call the school and get the thermometer." _I'll have to call Terra too, she'll get his homework like always. _

* * *

"Hey Kori! Want company to your next class?" Nick was waiting for her outside of the Physics room. Like he had been doing all day after every single one of her classes that day. He probably had asked Dick where they were earlier.

"Uh, no thanks Nick. I know where my classes are now. Thank you. You do not want to be late for your class."

"Don't worry about me. Besides this will be the last chance I'll get to walk you to class. I have a club to go to after my next class." He put an arm around her and started dragging her away. Kori pleaded silently over her shoulder to Rachel for help as she was dragged away. Rachel just smiled and gave her a "you deserve it for last night look" and waved at her before walking off to her last class of the day, Calculus BC with Dick. She only had 2 classes with Dick this year, she knew that that was very lucky in a school so big. They didn't have any classes together last year. She also got "lucky" and got into the same physics class as Kori. _She's not that bad. But I honestly never would've talked to her if she didn't live with me._

She walked into the class room and sat in the seat next to Dick, that also was lucky, the teacher had assigned the seats before she met the class. In their other class together, health they sat on complete opposite sides of the room. He smiled at her before he searched his bag for his homework. He was about to ask her something when the teacher started class. She collected the homework, gave them the new lesson, assigned the group questions and homework and left everyone to work with their team tables. Because of Dick the table finished their 3 questions quickly.

"Hey, so how's everything with Nick and Kori? You just had physics with her right?" He asked while the other 2 team mates started their homework.

Rachel laughed remembering the face Kori made at her in the hall when Nick dragged her away.

"What?"

She debated on telling him the truth or not, because once he knew he'd put a stop to it. _Eh, I'll just have a little more fun with this, then I'll tell him to make Nick stop.... _"I don't know. He's walked her to every class today, so things must be going well."

"That's great!" Dick smiled and started his homework.

_Why do I feel like that's going to backfire? _

* * *

Vic carefully snuck through the halls to the tech lab after school. He didn't have football practice today since they just had a game yesterday, so he decided to go back and work on his project a little more. His program would require some extra work outside of class if he wanted to do what he really wanted. The problem was if anyone saw him going to the tech lab, after school, for no good reason other than to do some extra work, because he wanted to, he'd _never_ hear the end of it.

He successfully made it into the tech lab unnoticed, but the problem was he wasn't the only one in the lab.

"Gar? What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, I was kind of sick this morning. So I missed my first 3 hours, I need to talk to the teacher, Mr. Wal-however-the-hell-you-pronounce-that to find out what I missed."

"He's gone. He leaves after his AP class which was 5th, I think. You can talk to him tomorrow to find out what you missed."

"Darn. I was also hoping he could explain last night's homework. I have no idea what all those weird hoeymajigies meant. Why are you here, if the teacher's gone?"

"I.... he... uh, asked me to.... redo the program I messed up today after school." _Good save. _

"Oh are you at least above intro? Could you help me with this homework? He gave us this sheet and asked us to do this, and look up that, and finish that, but I have no idea what that means, and how to do that."

_I can probably do that... what he does know how to (insert super tech talk that only Cyborg would understand here)?! _"Sure. I think I know what that means. I'm going to have to think for a bit on what to do there."

"Thanks Vic! You're the only helpful person I've met at this school."

* * *

Kori slowly stuck her head out of the health room, she knew that Nick said he had something after school, but she would not put it past him to just happen to pass by the class room on his way over. When she saw that the hallway was clear she stepped out. _Even Nick isn't __that__ creepy.... _

"Hey Kori!"

She jumped and turned around. It was Dick, he was laughing. "Wow, I didn't know you startled easily. I'll have to remember that."

"No, it's just that-" _Oh, right. Nick is Dick's friend... I can't say anything bad about him... _

"Just that you startle easily right?" He kept laughing, "So are you and Rachie walking home or would you guys like a ride?"

"I do not know. Let us find friend Rachel!"

"Uh, Kori? You don't need to add friend to that sentence."

"Really? I thought I finally got a sentence correct."

"It's okay, you've been doing really well." He smiled at her.

"Oh! There's fri- I mean- Rachel!"

Rachel was in the middle of arguing with another girl outside the girls bathroom.

"You totally did it on purpose!" The wet Abercrombie* covered girl accused.

"Why would I? I wasn't even near you."

"I don't know! You probably are just jealous because you have to dress like that and I can dress like this."

"You're logic is twisted." Rachel walked away.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

"Hey! I don't care." Rachel joined DIck and Kori, they tried to keep their distance while they waited.

"What's up with her?" Dick asked.

"I don't know she thinks I splashed her, but I didn't. The bathroom sinks suck. Let's go Kori."

"Rachel, Dick offered to drive us home. Shall we go with him?" Kori pipped up.

"I'm walking, you haven't seen Dick drive."

"I'm not a bad driver!"

"Says the guy that had to retake his test _twice_. I'm going to pass."

"Oh, but..." Kori didn't know what to do.

"Go with him Kori. You'll see what I mean. We can walk home together tomorrow." Rachel walked through the school doors and momentarily disappeared into the sunlight.

"Ok."

"My car's this way." Dick pulled out his keys and headed to the left.

_I hope Rachel's wrong about his driving. _Kori thought as she followed Dick to his shiny blue Lotus**.

* * *

***people still shop at Abercrombie right? I've been out of touch with "normal" high school girls for a while now...**

****Yes, Dick has a REALLY nice car, why? because he's Dick Grayson, he's rich... if your jealous then don't worry ;) (that's a wink incase you didn't pick that up)**

**So yeah, I'm still working out the intro. I'm sorry if it's still a little slow I promise it's going to pick up soon, and that there will be more characters! So for now just bare with me a little longer and soon the guys from the high five and titans east will join the story. I'm going to try and aim for that happening in either the next chapter or the chapter after....

* * *

**

**Here are the schedules:**

**VICTOR STONE--Senior **

**1. Football Conditioning**

**2. 12th Grade Literature**

**3. AP Chemistry**

**LUNCH**

**4. Eastern History**

**5. AP Computer Technology**

**6. Spanish 4**

**7. AP Calc BC**

**DICK GRAYSON--Junior**

**1. Japanese 4**

**2. Gym**

**3. Physics**

**LUNCH**

**4. Advanced 11th Grade Literature**

**5. Health**

**6. Advanced World History**

**7. AP Calc BC**

**RACHEL ROTH--Junior**

**1. Yoga**

**2. Advanced 11th Grade Literature**

**3. AP Latin 5**

**LUNCH**

**4. Advanced World History**

**5. Health**

**6. AP Physics**

**7. AP Calc BC**

**KORI ANDERS--Junior**

**1. Advanced World History**

**2. Drawing**

**3. Spanish 1**

**LUNCH**

**4. AP Calc AB**

**5. 11th Grade Literature**

**6. AP Physics**

**7. Health**

**GARFIELD LOGAN--Freshman**

**1. Spanish 1**

**2. Introduction to Computer Technology**

**3. 9th Grade Literature**

**LUNCH**

**4. Econ/Civics**

**5. Advanced Geometry**

**6. US History**

**7. Introduction to Biology**

**TERRA MARKOV--Freshman**

**1. Econ/Civics**

**2. 9th Grade Literature**

**3. Introduction to Biology**

**LUNCH**

**4. US History**

**5. Advanced Geometry**

**6. Spanish 2**

**7. Gym**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I was not expecting to put out a chapter at all this weekend, with the SAT yesterday and all my papers and college essays. But this was a lot easier to write than a paper on what my dreams and goals are for my time at (insert college name here) and how will that influence me to make and positive impact? (in 5000 characters) BLEH! So hard, I want to go to that school, but I'm having issues getting that essay written. **

**anyway, because i'm taking too long to write that essay this came out instead. yay for you! **

**anyway enjoy! new characters in the next chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Rachel laughed when Kori came into the house, her red hair wind blown and all over the place, her legs shaking, eyes wide, she was pretty shell shocked.

"W-Why did you- make me go with him?!" She yelled when she gained control of her mouth.

Rachel only laughed harder.

"Girls? You might want to see this." Mrs. Roth called from the living room. She had the news on.

"...the police have reported that no one was injured, but East High School will have to shut down due to funding issues. The school district has decided that the high school will merge with Jump High as planned, only sooner...."

"What!?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, what do they mean? They said our school's name, did they not? What happened to the other school?"

"There was a fire after the football game last night. There really aren't that many repairs needed, but the school district can't pay for it, because they were planning on merging the schools together next year anyway."

"But that will just be worse! The classes are going to be crowded and no one is ready yet?!"

"They aren't coming until next week Rachel, they're going to rush to get everything ready by then. They really don't have a choice."

"I am sorry, but I still do not understand."

"The schools are combining, so next week the kids from East will be going to school with you." Mrs. Roth explained.

"Really!? There will be even _more_ people to meet!?" Kori was getting excited. "Rachel! This is great! Why were you upset?"

"I can barely stand the people at our school, what makes you think I'll be able to stand another set of high schoolers?" Rachel said before walking off to her room.

* * *

"How was school Garfield?"

"It sucked mom. Just like I told you it would." Gar stomped up to his room and collapsed face down on his bed.

"Garfield, you can not just stay home pretending to be sick just because you don't want to go." She came into his room and sat on his bed. Instantly she started ruffling his hair. "Did you get the homework from the classes you missed?"

"The Intro Comp teacher wasn't there, I got Vic to help me with last night's homework though." He mumbled from his pillow.

"Vic?" Mrs. Logan was surprised, Terra was the only friend she knew, she didn't think he had any other friends.

"Yeah. One of Terra's new friends."

"Oh! Well that's good." She smiled, they were finally branching out and making new friends. "Now. Get your homework done."

"Okay mom. Can you go now?"

"Alright. Alright I'm gone." She kissed the top of his head and left.

* * *

Vic was not happy. Tony was going to his school. _TONY! WHO THE HELL STARTED THAT FIRE ANYWAY!? Are the sports teams going to combine too? Or will they combine too? This is so stupid. _Vic drove angrily to school. He was even more frustrated when he got to the already crowded parking lot. _This parking lot is already packed, what are they going to do when the East kids come to school?_

Vic headed to a parking lot when a blue lotus cut him off and beat him too it. _Great a rich jerk. And we'll be getting more when East comes. Ugh, I almost missed them. Who owns a lotus anyway? What kind of parent gives their kid that car?_

When Vic had parked he passed by the lotus on the way to the building. The license plate said "Gryson" and a bat hung from the rearview mirror. _Grayson? Isn't the guy with the huge mansion at the end of town Grayson? He has a kid?_

Vic sighed at the awesome car and headed to the field for conditioning. _At least I get to get my frustration out first hour with football.

* * *

_

"Sooooo," Dick elbowed Nick in the arm as soon as he saw him, "how's Kori?"

Nick smiled, "It's great, dude! Thanks for the help. She let me walk her to every class yesterday! She was even worried about me being late to my own classes. She's so nice!"

"Great! Don't forget to keep it up. Hey, here she comes." Dick smiled and waved Rachel and Kori over to them.

"Hey, Dick. Hey, Nick." Rachel smiled at both guys, which was unusual since she normally acted like she hated everyone but Dick.

"Hey Kori." Nick smiled stupidly at her.

"Hi." Kori stood awkwardly next to Rachel, trying to stay as far away from Nick as she could, hoping he wouldn't put his arm around her again. He did.

"So, what's up?" He asked her.

"Uh... I do not know that phrase."

"He's asking how you are." Dick explained.

Rachel snickered behind him. "You guys make such a cute couple."

"Really?" Nick got excited and pulled Kori closer.

That was when Dick noticed how uncomfortable she was. "Hey, Nick lets hurry to class. I had a question about the Japanese homework."

"Alright. Sorry Kori. I'll walk you to your next class, I promise."

"Do not worry about it. I will be fine on me- my own." She faked a smiled and waved.

As soon as the guys were out of sight she turned to Rachel and made a grossed out face. "That was not pleasant."

Rachel laughed and headed to yoga.

"You are mean!" Kori called after her.

When the guys reached the class room, Nick got his homework out ready to help Dick. Usually Nick asked Dick for help, never the other way around.

"So what-"

"Nick, I don't think Kori was okay with you putting your arm around her."

"What? She let me do it yesterday."

"Well she looked really uncomfortable. Maybe you should take it slower."

"Really? I thought things were going so well."

"I think they are, but you need to be careful not to scare her off."

"Okay. Got it. Hey, do you think asking her to homecoming is to fast?"

"I don't think so. Go for it."

"Alright!"

* * *

Gar sat awkwardly next to Terra at the lunch table. She was talking to Luke and Ellen again. She didn't even notice him sit down next to her.

"Hey, Gar. How did your Intro Tech class go?"

Garfield took a second to answer, he was still shocked every time Victor Stone talked to him. He was _the _school super star after all. "It sucked. I have yesterday's and today's homework to do and I _still _don't understand any of it. Do you think you can explain the hoeymajig thingy again?"

"Ha, sure. I can only help you out now though, I have practice after school."

"Oh right." He turned to grab his backpack just as someone _accidently_ spilled their open can of pop all over Gar's backpack.

"Oh. Sorry dude. Maybe you should've sat somewhere else." The owner of the drink said as he sat next to Vic.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing." He muttered to himself.

"Gar! Here's some napkins!" Terra finally realized he was there and threw the napkins at his bag.

"Thanks Ter."

"Hey Ben. Aren't you going to help Gar clean up his bag? It was your fault after all." Vic said to Ben.

Ben was shocked. Everyone at the table glared at him. Anything Vic said was law at that table. Ben sighed and got down on his knees to help with the mess. "Uh, yeah. Sorry man. Let me help you with that."

From that moment on Gar was part of the group.

* * *

**weeeeeeeeeeeee i wrote that all in one day yay! next chapter im gonna fast forward to next week when east arrives.

* * *

**

**Sooo..... for some reason this didn't get posted.... I probably got sleepy and just turned off the computer and forgot about this..... I'm really sorry, this should have come out a couple of weekends ago! Sorry here it is!**


End file.
